


Immortals

by 8Verity8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Merlin, Elizabethan Era, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Merlin feeling sorry for himself, Porn With Plot, Pornalot 2018, Rimming, Top Arthur, Waiting for Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Written for Pornalot 2018 Week 4: Supernatural*This has been reworked since the original entry and is now twice as long.It's been almost a 1000 years since Arthur died, give or take a century, and for the most part Merlin has done well for himself. His King would be proud. He continues to live his life, to learn... to broaden his skills as he awaits the return of his king.But every once in awhile, despite his efforts to the contrary, someone remarkable will break through the careful walls he's built. He will let himself love them, let himself forget how desperately alone he is. And each and every time, they die. They leave him just like Arthur did, to wander the world endlessly alone.Each time it happens, he allows himself a year. A year to mourn their loss, to wallow in his grief... to drown his sorrows in night after night of drink and meaningless sex, before he forces himself to be someone worthy of Arthur again.Only, this time is different. It's true, he's rather drunk, but his companion for the night looks an awfully lot like Arthur...





	Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> For Pornalot 2018, Week 4: Supernatural.
> 
> I have gone cross-eyed editing this... over and over. So, if I missed anything or made a horrendous mistake, please let me know. Thanks :)

“Oh fuck!”

The world whited out as Merlin came with a cry. He let the pleasure wash over him for a few minutes, relishing the sweet oblivion that came with it, before he pulled away with a sigh.

“Thanks, I needed that,” Merlin tossed over his shoulder, adjusting his trousers and grabbing his sword from the bedside table before heading for the door.

“Anytime sugar,” his companion purred. “You don’t have to go, you know—”

Merlin scoffed loudly, cutting him off with a harsh laugh. He didn’t look back as the door slammed shut behind him, stumbling drunkenly into the night without another word.

He meandered through the darken streets, taking the occasional pull from the bottle in his hands as he walked. Another night, in an unending stream of nights. Another lover dead. He didn’t even know why he bothered anymore.

None of them lived up to the man who had left him behind, but for a brief moment in time they let him forget the loss and the regret that dogged his every step. Let him push away the aching loneliness that threatened to overwhelm him during the never-ending cycle of days and nights that had become his life.  Will had been a bit more, Merlin had actually loved the man, in his own way. In the only way he _could_ love really, when the majority of his heart had died so many years ago and been buried alongside his king.

He wondered if it was worth it really, letting himself love them. These mortals that came and went from his life. Was it worth feeling this pain, over and over?

The months grew warmer as Merlin stumbled his way through Europe, searching out one tavern after another, losing himself in the short-term pleasures of drink and sex. Each night, much like the last… a tankard, a sweet smile, a fleeting connection with another living soul that faded quickly into sweet oblivion.

Moaning, Merlin brushed his fingers through the blond head of hair that was currently working its way down his body, encouraging the eager young man’s explorations. He considered trying to hold back as the blond’s hot mouth wrapped around him but figured breaking the man in gently wasn’t his problem. A stab of lust shot through him when the man swallowed Merlin’s cock easily, moaning around his length.

 _“Not as innocent as he appears then—"_ Merlin thought briefly before he was overwhelmed with sensations.

Deft fingers explored his entrance as the man pulled back, tracing wet trails along Merlin’s cock with his devilish tongue before dipping down lower. Merlin keened under the man’s ministrations, each sensation building on the last, as if he were being played like a finely tuned instrument.

Another stab of lust shot through him, making his toes curl into the sheets. Gasping back a moan, Merlin looked down to see his cock slowly disappear again between lush, spit-slicked lips as a pair of twinkling blue eyes looked up at him, watching for Merlin’s reaction.

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped in shock, before shaking his head to clear his drink-addled mind.

_“Not possible—”_

The thought was cut off abruptly when Arthur’s head popped off his cock and started licking an obnoxiously slow path down, towards his balls. Merlin let out another desperate moan, his hips lifting of their own accord, silently begging Arthur for more. Instead Arthur pulled away, leaning forward to place soothing kisses along his stomach and hipbones as Merlin whimpered pathetically beneath him.

“Shhhhh,” Arthur said gently, his hot breath tickling along Merlin’s skin. “I’ve got you.”

Strong, sure hands reached down and grabbed his thighs, pulling his ass into the air and towards Arthur’s waiting mouth. Arthur nipped playfully at Merlin’s smooth cheeks a few times, giving him a playful smirk, before suddenly delving into his crack with a moan to lick greedily at his hole.

Merlin threw his head back against the bed as pleasure washed though him. Arthur kissed and licked him open with a feverish glee, driving all thoughts from Merlin’s mind as he gave into the sensations assaulting him and rode his king’s face, seeking a release that seemed just out of reach.

“More,” Merlin gasped. “Please, I want more. I need. I need _you._ Arthur—”

Merlin’s right leg fell to the bed with a thud as Arthur reached down to take himself in hand, giving himself a few quick pulls as Merlin watched.

“Hold yourself open for me,” he demanded, nodding imperiously towards Merlin’s arms strewn haphazardly across the bed.

Merlin reached down with both hands, grasping his cheeks and pulled them apart eagerly to present his entrance to his waiting king. Arthur let out an appreciative growl before viciously pushing Merlin’s knees back against the bed, forcing Merlin’s ass higher into the air. Merlin felt his exposed hole twitch in anticipation under Arthur’s scrutiny, begging to be filled. Arthur inched closer to him on the bed, his eyes never once leaving Merlin. A satisfied grin split his face as he rubbed his cock teasingly along the crack of Merlin’s ass, increasing the pressure with each pass until the head started to catch on the rim.

Each time Merlin thought, _“Yes, yes this is it, take me, yes!”_ Only for the slick head to pop free once again. Arthur’s breathing grew ragged, but the smirk never left his face, as Merlin whimpered and begged for Arthur’s cock, for Arthur to take him.

Finally, _finally_ he pushed into Merlin, their twin moans of pleasure calling out to each other in the suddenly still room as Arthur’s cock pushed into Merlin’s tight hole for the first time.

Merlin’s ragged gasp broke the silence around them as Arthur steadily worked his way into him—stretching him, filling him, becoming a part of him as he was always meant to. Tears filled his eyes and spilled freely as he _finally_ became one with his king. He let himself surrender fully as Arthur pulled back and thrust in again, and again, picking up the pace with each subsequent thrust.

Merlin could feel his magic flow through him, over him, filling him to overflowing… before spilling out over them both as they chased their peak together. He felt a brief moment of panic, before realizing that Arthur knew about his magic now. It didn’t matter.

“Arthur,” Merlin cried out, begging for more but unable to put his desire into words.

Wordlessly Arthur grabbed Merlin in hand, stroking him roughly as he pounded into Merlin’s ass. His own desperation finally breaking through, with each harsh slap of skin on skin, each thrust faster and harder than the last. Everything went blank as Merlin careened at last over the edge, his mouth opening with a silent cry as his orgasm rushed through him. Everything else fell away as he became nothing. His magic sang as he experienced a pleasure more intense than anything he had ever felt before.

He didn’t hear Arthur’s shout fill the room as Arthur came. Didn’t feel Arthur’s nails digging into his skin as Arthur clung to him, a desperate sob ripped from his throat as Arthur shuddered above him. He didn’t feel each jerk of Arthur’s cock as he painted Merlin’s channel with spurt after spurt of cum, filling Merlin to the brim with his seed, before wrenching himself away at last and scrambling to the far side of the room. Drawing in deep, ragged breaths as he stared at Merlin in wonder… and fear.

~

“What the hell are you?”

The harsh, demanding voice cut through the pleasant haze and brought Merlin back to himself. He glanced up to see the man he had thought to be Arthur pacing the floor in agitation, changing subtly before his eyes as Merlin’s magic tore away at the man’s glamour. Blond hair grew long and turned to molten silver, sky blue eyes darkened and shimmered like sapphires shot through with diamonds. Soft lines became harsh, while two sleek horns and jet-black wings shimmered in and out of existence.

Merlin bolted upright in the bed, immediately on guard, “I think I’m the one who should be asking that!” he retorted. “You’re not human!”

The harsh accusation left his mouth before he could stop himself, his brain trying desperately to catch up as a wave of fresh agony swept through him. Of course Arthur wasn’t here. Arthur was dead.

“No,” the man replied harshly. “But, then again, neither are you. If you _were_ , you’d be dead.”

“That’s certainly reassuring,” Merlin replied snidely, as he realized his head was clear for the first time in months. He quickly conjured up a fire-ball, “I won’t ask again, _what_ are you?”

The man gave a snort of laughter as he looked at Merlin’s hand.

“I’m a succubus,” he explained, before gesturing towards Merlin’s hand. “So, _that_ isn’t going to do anything to me.”

Merlin let the fire in his palm go out as they accessed each other silently.

“A succubus…”

 _“Not Arthur,”_ Merlin added silently as a fresh wave of pain washed through him, quickly replaced with a righteous anger.

“Fire may not work,” Merlin threatened softly. “But its hardly the only trick I have at my disposal. So, tell me _Succubus_ , why shouldn’t I kill you?”

“Because,” the Succubus smirked. “You can’t. I can’t die… Like you, it seems.”

Merlin regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, watching the smile on the succubus’ face grow wider as he watched him back. Tracking Merlin’s thought process as he pieced the information together, as Merlin formed the inkling of an idea, as he saw the potential the current situation afforded him.

“So,” Merlin asked, affecting a friendlier tone as he relaxed his posture somewhat and sat back down on the bed, “What exactly _is_ a succubus? I don’t think I have encountered one of your kind before.”

“I’m not surprised. Even if you had, you wouldn’t know it, if you didn’t know what to look for. We tend to keep a low profile, seeing as how we feed off of people and all.”

Merlin raised an imperious eyebrow in his direction, Gaius would be proud.

With a sigh the man continued, “We live off of the life energy of mortals, or I guess more accurately their sexual energy—their lust— at least that is how we _access_ their life energy. When we feed we usually kill our victims, or at least the young amongst us do,” he amended with a nonchalant shrug.

“The older and more experienced among us can feed off of one or two at a time. Our victims are drained and sickly for a few weeks, but they usually live.”

“So, did you plan to kill me or just take a little taste,” Merlin asked angrily. “And why did you look like _him?_ ”

“I just planned to take a little taste, but—feeding off of you was… it was like getting the tankard upended when trying to take a small sip, there was so much. I became overwhelmed. My only choice was to swallow as quickly as possible, so I didn’t choke.”

“So, you are old for your kind then?” Merlin interrupted, his anger muted once more as his mind became distracted by this new information.

“Well old is going a bit far—”

“Just tell me how old you are!” Merlin snapped.

“Four thousand, two hundred and thirty-seven,” the succubus retorted haughtily. “Don’t you know it’s considered rude to ask someone their age?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, but perked up at his answer, plowing on quickly with another, “You said you drank your fill, does that mean you’re full for tonight then?” he asked curiously.

“For tonight?” the succubus scoffed. “At this rate I probably won’t need to feed again for another month, if not more! And you—” he let out a disbelieving laugh. “Not only, are you not drained, your life energy is stronger and more radiant than before I fed! So again I have to ask, what are _you_?”

“Why him?” Merlin demanded again, ignoring the question as he remembered his earlier anger.

With a sigh the succubus gave in, rolling his eyes in turn, and answered Merlin, “We change into our victim’s greatest desire. Woman, man, something else… or even a specific person if the desire is great enough—”

“Can you prevent it?” Merlin asked softly.

“Not really, no. Not if I use my natural glamour. It’s designed to mimic someone’s greatest desire—”

“What if you didn’t use your glamour?” Merlin asked curiously, his anger finally dissipating as his earlier idea gained more traction. It also helped, knowing that the succubus hadn’t made a conscious decision to turn into Arthur, he couldn’t help it. It was Merlin’s fault, his own desire made manifest, that had made Arthur appear. Perhaps in time he might come to consider this night as a gift. He was never going to have the real thing, after all. Arthur had never loved him back, not like that anyways, Arthur had loved Gwen, but now he could at least have this. Could have the memory of this night shared with his king, even if it wasn’t real.

“I’m not sure,” the succubus answered honestly after a few minutes of careful consideration. “The glamour is a part of who I am—”

“Like my magic,” Merlin added thoughtfully.

“Like your what—” the succubus questioned before cutting off his own train of thought. “Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense actually.”

“I’m able to suppress my magic,” Merlin began, glaring at the silver haired man when he gave an incredulous snort.

“Ok, I’m _usually_ able to suppress my magic,” he amended. “ _My point is_ , if I can learn to do it, then so can you.”

“Yes, but why would I want to?” the succubus asked incredulously.

“Because, I think we might be able to come to an arrangement that could meet both of our needs,” Merlin said with a suggestive smirk before his face turned serious once again. “But if you _ever_ take _his_ form again our arrangement _will_ be over, I will not budge on this.”

The succubus canted his head to the side, contemplating Merlin silently for a moment, before giving a decisive nod of his head. He then walked past Merlin to collapse gracefully on to the bed, gesturing for Merlin to continue as he looked up at him suggestively from under the fan of his eyelashes.

 “I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of researching/writing a longer, Arthur Returns, fic. This one-shot fic was inspired by a minor background character footnote in that story... so in a way, this is a supplement to that fic... and I haven't even written it yet, just outlined the ever living daylights out of it! I keep getting distracted by fests and exchanges and the like. But I have every intention of buckling down and working on it in January after I finish my current obligations.
> 
> So, just in case you were not particularly happy with the plot twist/open ending of the story... it DOES have a point in the main story... and Merther is my ultimate OTP, so the larger story will center around them, and they WILL end up together, despite what Merlin thinks now. ;)
> 
> Thanks all!
> 
> *Note: I considered adding the dubcon warning, since Merlin is drunk and a succubus masquerades as Arthur... but Merlin willingly sought out companionship while intoxicated, he was not purposely targeted. And, when they first went to bed together the succubus just looked like a muscular blond... his type, but NOT Arthur. It was Merlin's desire for Arthur that changes the glamour, so I chose not to add the warning. If anyone disagrees with this call, please let me know and I will update it. Thanks!
> 
> For now you can find me on tumblr [here](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)


End file.
